


如此定义

by Argentum_1127



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: Aldrich in different times, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arguement and fights, Bottom Aldrich, Complicated Relationships, Dirty Jokes, Friends With Benefits, I think this is happy ending, No love but they are great couples, Other, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pretend to be raped, Self-understanding of DS' lores, Sexual Roleplay
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argentum_1127/pseuds/Argentum_1127
Summary: 你会以何种方式诠释感情？你又会以谁的角度去看待结局？
Relationships: Aldrich Devourer of Gods/Sulyvahn the Tyrant, Sulyvahn/Aldrich





	如此定义

**Author's Note:**

> ...  
> “那这样你可满意吗？”  
> “对方不会杀我，自己也还活着，更能爽快地去做享乐的事情，你觉得这算是好结局吗？”  
> “对我们来说倒也是。”  
> “对他们来说也是。”  
> ...

——————————————

你会以何种方式诠释感情？  
你又会以谁的角度去看待结局？

——————————————

被幽邃新主所召唤的使徒，会在不满于现世苦闷无趣之时封闭感官。  
在柔纱轻飘的大殿里，艾尔德利奇将肥硕黏软的半身蜷起，把纤瘦脆弱的少年躯体拥裹进尸骨堆积的泥泞。抱臂趴伏在长尾上的男孩宁静而安详，垂下的指轻碰在本体内突出的死骸肋骨上，艾尔德利奇也若那完全合为己物的神明一样悄然深眠，潜入梦中的深海，一览深邃而悠远的未来圣址。  
其实，对外宣称说是艾尔德利奇大人需要一定的休息时间来与新世之主沟通，也不过是放弃传火的薪王想寻一翻清闲的借口。成功谋权旧朝，静候新世纪到来的教宗沙力万，即使能抽出一天的光阴把每一颗玉石都擦得亮如抛光，能花一晚的心思考虑自己的野兽该怎样才能更听他的使唤，也不会放弃把多余的闲心放在试探他老朋友的底线上。他大概是在前半生忍多了压迫和羞辱，有一肚子的骄傲得意想要尽诉给下人，听那些脑质萎缩的活尸们夸耀自己；又或许是近千年的乡愁让他追思画框里的童年，用越来越似返璞归真般的幼稚举措，把对这唯一割舍的追念显现得淋漓尽致。  
艾尔德利奇是无所谓的，沙力万就算是被衰弱智力的虫蛀成树洞也不管他的事，毕竟他们从初识到相持，由同谋变成共犯，各自享受的都是等分的利益——各自不吃亏就能成交。这是恶人的共识。  
但是这一次，艾尔德利奇是没有办法再忍耐下去了。如果说让他伪装成塔中少女逝去的哥哥，用编造的故事谎骗单纯的半龙娘是满足了他末世仅存的良知，可强令他穿着那洁白的圣袍，装模作样地任他行污秽之事，无论是对新生的怪物还是亡故的神明都是肮脏的亵渎。  
虽然他原来不是这么想的。  
岁月的漏沙会把罪行掩埋，功成后的安定能扑灭心中的野火，但往昔的情感却似是树轮，在身为旧暗月骑士团员的沙力万心里绕成圈，烙成印，是挖去了还能再次愈合的刺青；而习惯了同盟为寇，用彼此的丑恶寻欢作乐的艾尔德利奇，总觉得是供奉的餐品里被注入了古怪的添加剂，是不持续服用就会犯瘾的剧毒，苔藓球也难以解除的，无形的药引。  
—喂食，进食；给予，索取...  
他变得离不开他了。不仅仅是因为这幅行动困难的烂躯，亦不同于多年前在物质上失去了忠心守护他的主教。反倒是沐浴于伊鲁席尔月辉里经久未有变故的同居时光，安逸伴随孤寂，温饱而生私欲，交互掺杂暧昧，猜忌累了干脆放纵，长期签署的共利条约干脆简称作彼此依赖可好？滥俗愚昧的“情感”会潜移默化丧心病狂的“美味”，艾尔德利奇从未想到，此为权贪食、苟且安命的一生里，“沙力万”这样的烂人竟会成为他新一种愉快和心满的来源。  
浊液翻涌的殿堂被雾门封锁，黏污的身下是溶解亡骨的泥流滚滚，艾尔德利奇笑那位坏事做尽的男人根本不懂共情，哪怕他们无需共情也能看透彼此，只为自己着想的那一方也永远不会察觉到从臭沼里异变出的娇作之物吧。  
就算是新旧交替的间歇，教宗大人也依然散发着垃圾残渣的味道，彼此彼此啊..  
梦魇轮转，艾尔德利奇尝试换一种维度去考虑。是不是那具神明的尸体遗留余力，给他灌输了世俗的迷思？他闭眼有时不是深海的盛景，是相貌年轻的少年以阴柔的体态对他微笑，冰冷的微笑，像是暗含讽刺的诅咒，告诉他自己从不曾成为被“偏袒”的那一方。  
教宗是极端的利己主义者，他觊觎旧爱的容貌却又欣赏老友的智慧，吞噬神明在诸多谋策里并非孤注一掷，但在附和沙力万丑陋的心思上绝对是独一无二的抉择。  
因此，除了踏出故乡的雪原以外，沙力万此生就未再经历过失去。同居的伴侣是圣洁之躯与不羁之身的缝合品，他是一举两得的狡黠鬼才，想必是做梦，都能在回味自己天衣无缝的优秀计划是怎样慢慢实施的过程里美滋滋地笑醒吧。  
脑海中一出现他得意忘形的模样就很让人来火。艾尔德利奇是下定决心清静一阵子了。最起码在全心投入到迷知之海的深沟里，听将来的主预言未来的时候，他不会再被现世的俗套污物给束缚住。没有食材不精的怨念，没有烹饪欠佳的忧虑，亦然没有那棵张扬显摆，甚至还想着在如今唯一一个能通晓远世的支柱面前，做异想天开的白日梦的腐树...——  
“艾尔德利奇大人。”  
好吧。他来了。他是后悔了吗？怎么可能。就算是活尸化严重的不死人也不会这么想吧。  
“恕吾辈无礼，教宗大人。幽邃圣使急需静眠休养，以便在深海浪潮降临之际引领同盟与信徒共度此劫，成为代权新主之命的心腹。”  
“静养？我怎么没有听说他不吃东西也能聚攒力量的？”  
“如果教宗大人想要进贡祭品，交托给吾等侍奉者便可—”  
“欻——”  
他造反了。这很符合他的个性。  
艾尔德利奇在厅内听见几声惨叫，和声罪业之火焚烧肉体的焦响。最起码他对沙力万不敢杀死自己这件事是有底的，由是才会在领地设防这一块显得有恃无恐吧。  
沙力万裸露的膝盖趟过污秽的泥浆，夺目的腰饰在脏尘里哑去光芒。艾尔德利奇忽然想让自己盘踞的池沼再脏再深一点，把他连着那些花里胡哨的石头一起埋下去才痛快。  
“对于盟友销声匿迹地偷懒了一周这件事情，我还是自己来问个清楚比较好？”  
对方不语。污泞中的蠕虫看似轻酣正眠。  
“如果你对近日供应的祭品不满意，大可直白些说出来。至少这样我心里有底，只要那东西不是我的话。”  
沙力万侧腰把罪业大剑插进黑池里，与底部铺陈堆积的骨碰撞，发出刺耳的声响，熊熊的火焰开始燃烧，烧的骨骸红热，污臭的浸尸液面冒起大大小小的粘稠水泡。  
“轻许再次焚烧的承诺不见履行，需要我帮你一把是吗？”  
艾尔德利奇的软肋是饥饿与火，无论传闻蜚语，这都是天下皆知的事实。可恨沙力万恰好在末世，也是他们安居并等候新世轮回的现在，仍旧能抓住他全部的把柄。  
可即便如此又怎样？他是不可能下杀手的。哪怕他再道不出未来更远更清晰更准确的预言，光凭上身这幅难以消化的尤物空壳，他就有把握得很...  
但怎么说吧...这种热水浴确实太令人不爽了。  
“哗啦—”  
柱杖，起身，摆尾，艾尔德利奇掀起一滩烂泥就往沙力万脸上糊过去。趁他惊异之余还没来得及把怒火烧到头上，薪王立马斜执金枪，将浅没骨堆里大剑弹飞到空中，碎白的骨渣和腐臭的血块和成雨珠，在稠厚的泥质上砸下一个个黑洞似的涟漪。  
“你疯了？”  
抹去污泥，沙力万撑开身后黑枝纹理的鸦翼，飞跃半空，接过巨剑护在胸前，悬落在石柱坍塌的碎块上，左手紧握的制裁剑尖正对艾尔德利奇蠕扭着的下半身。  
“打一架吗？”  
以杖为弓，拉开魔法化作的细弦，艾尔德利奇瞄准沙力万教袍下赤裸的髌骨，露出尖齿蔑笑道。  
“输了就要妥协，你同意吗？”  
“那我就直白点说，我想尝尝龙鳞的味道。”  
仰身开弓，圣白色的月亮箭穿出灰雾，将穿透的空气卷成崩裂开的同心圆。箭身蹭过染黑的杖侧，划出细小的火花，在沙力万挥刃弹开的瞬间散为针状的细箭，密如雨乱如麻，溜进宽长坚硬的双剑空隙，在教宗新补的衣袍上穿出不规则的孔。  
叮叮当当，珠玉宝石散落了一地。镀金的腰绳断开，一段缠绕在小腿上，一段打了结漂在泥面上。  
“说实话，我不想和你动真格，”沙力万甩下挂在袖口的箭矢，两足站在沾满污秽还磕碰出划痕的缀饰之间，不怒不火的语气反倒显得不太自然，“若你真有这样的需求我可以考虑。”  
“条件是？”  
“扮成葛温德林给我肏。”  
闲话之余，沙力万腾空就是一刺凝紫的结晶剑气，举过头顶的特大剑燃起炙热的火，斜劈艾尔德利奇的肥硕的尾部。  
“嘭—”  
侧转，后摆，艾尔德利奇像是故意把脆弱的上半身暴露在袭来的光刃上，巨尾翻滚起浓烂的泥脂，在罪业之火随着剑身砍下的刹时随冲力弹起，在空中划了个丑陋的圆弧，迂回着潜进污水里，爬动几步，摆正融身的傀儡，把被贯穿的腹肋对准正拔剑转身的沙力万浸出灰蒙汗水的面部。  
“肏啊？这不正巧给你开了洞嘛？”  
“...”  
纤瘦的手掏进腹孔，粘腻的腐质中挖出一条发黄的蛇骨，半裂开的下颚似是残留着被胃酸侵蚀时痛苦的嘶鸣，参差不齐的肋根尽显吞神的囫囵。艾尔德利奇握住它，捧起它，紧捏始作俑者负心的罪证，在可透过去看见远方残柱的空洞前横出一道刺眼的脏白色。沙力万斜过脸，他瞥视洞口，窥见死者的体内早已经不存在该有的内脏和血液，浑成泥泞，连心也伴着灵魂逐步地融合，彻底化作了腥臭的肉浆。  
“你杀了他，还想肏他，真他妈的恶俗。”  
“我又不是没肏过你。”  
“所以？你要我穿他那是衣服浪叫给你看，你不觉得荒谬吗？”  
“你以为我真当是在肉泥里玩呢？我哪次不是想着你那张偷过来的假脸？”  
“我当然知道，我只是不爽你这种愈发放肆的作风罢了，”咔嚓一声，艾尔德利奇拧绞蛇的残骨，扭断的脊椎相互压磨，撒下粉末状的细屑，粘在本体的黏肉上，微微泛亮，“送给你作纪念要么？随你怎么用它，我倒是没兴趣猜测你还会有怎样的古怪癖好。”  
“别他妈的发癫了行吗？你想吃那个女孩我明天就给你绑过来—”  
“你不管怎么样都要我把葛温德林给你肏是吗？”  
“...”  
丢下残碎不堪的骨段，再不能看出原有型态的蛇骨沉没，和杂积为团的枯骸交叉堆叠。沙力万就这样看着，看着它完全消失在可见的视野里，抬头瞧见垂手握杖的老朋友，好像是还在强行忍耐些什么似的，握紧的拳头微幅抖动着，觉得又好气又好笑。  
他居然会吃自己的醋啊？  
“行吧。那还像以前那样，彼此打个平手，一比一等价交易，怎么样？”  
沙力万放下他珍爱的两柄大剑靠在柱边。沉寂中轻颤的老泥怪用青年的喉咙低声喘息，他踩水慢走到他跟前，双手搭按在半身凸出的肩峰上。  
在察觉到触碰的微秒，吞噬者扔枪窝起尖爪，肘部搁着碍事的金石链，死死地掐在男人的脖子上。  
“我是我，他是他。你若有些回得来的良知，就不该继续做你渎神的春梦，你骗了他阴了他害了他还不够吗？”  
“嗯哼？”  
隔着金属编扣的锁子甲，沙力万对于他这种怒火烧坏了脑子才敢做的出来的蠢事丝毫没有威胁感，更何况这幅虚弱的空心身体基本使不上多大的力量，他姑且就站着。听他骂，听他怎么个骂法，能不能再把他骂怒了，好让拼个你死我活也无所谓，反正败者的灵魂到手也不难重塑，只要不是决心想要对方彻底消失，不死人的再生也费不了多少功夫。  
“...”  
看来在唇舌争辩里，沉默才是最佳良策。  
这不，沙力万能够感觉到的，那切压着颈侧的虎口渐渐松力，他一个机灵赶在对方犹豫之时，把他搂进了怀里。  
“我不信你会为他着想，我亲爱的圣者大人。”  
“滚啊，”艾尔德利奇尖长的指甲死扣进袍内的腰肉，却没法制止沙力万游走的双手从后背滑到腰侧，伸展拇指，外拔开不断流出墨黑色液浆的穿孔，“你觉得自己这样做很感动人是吗？”  
“你不觉得，那就是我在自我感动，”揉搓腹内的泥肉，沙力万知晓这是艾尔德利奇真正主体的一部分，“你觉得我的要求过分了些，那你对供餐的越来越刁钻的品味是不是也有些为难了我？”  
“你有求于我。度过新时代你得靠我，这不是应该的？”  
“那我是什么？是你的下人咯？”  
“作为交换，我就该做你的性奴是吧？”  
“也挺公平的。”  
沙力万啊沙力万，不愧是背信弃义，世人皆道无心的渣男。艾尔德利奇闷了一肚子最臭最脏最粗俗的话，一时半会却又像堵塞的呕吐物一般噎在喉咙里，咽也咽不下，喷又喷不出来。憋着不知是酸楚，还是愤恨，亦或是俗称作别扭不悦的烂脾气无处宣泄，艾尔德利奇里外里张咧巨口，用尖似利刃的齿啃咬在沙力万的肩膀上，撕下一块沾血的麻布，混着木质状的表层组织，在用肘击推搡开他的同时啐到他身下。  
“老朋友，你知道你现在像什么吗？”抹去从肩胛溢出的血沫，沙力万伸手想去拽住艾尔德利奇的冠尖，意料之中地被他挥挡了回去，“嘿..你像我养的狗，饿急了就咬人。”  
“...出去。”  
薪王的忍耐力已经超乎极限了，不是因为他想忍，只是他觉得就算把情绪爆发出来也是徒劳无功，说不定还会遭受更锋利的补刀和反讽，真的没必要。  
“本来就是未经允许踏进我居室的，现在请你退下吧，什么客套礼貌的东西就暂且不跟你计较了。”  
“遵命，艾尔德利奇大人。”沙力万故意夹住嗓子，模仿他那些蠢货仆从的声色，用漫不经心不紧不慢的语调轻道，“毕竟我初衷是来献祭新餐的，会触怒大人您也不在我的预想之内啊...”  
刚想再出手碰摸男孩浮显黑紫斑块的臂膀，艾尔德利奇忽地甩尾，虽知对方定会后撤闪躲，但也趁机甩下一声哼骂：  
“畜生，别他妈再碰老子了。”  
好好好，生气的老友是真的不好惹。沙力万摇摇头，振翅滑至雾门前，拎起几个沉甸甸的黄布袋，重新检查了一下几根也不知是染血还是染锈的麻绳有没有扎紧，随后又转到艾尔德利奇的身后，轻轻地放在他隐现死躯肋骨的大尾巴上，做贼似的抓起大剑就溜得没了影。  
幽邃的大圣者呵，什么时候变得这么造作了？艾尔德利奇缓过神，自己回想起来也觉得有些恶心。  
也罢。比起自己屈指可数的失态经历，沙力万那些罄竹难书的黑历史够他拿出来当笑话再看个几百遍。  
现在还是吃饭要紧。  
不知道今天会是怎样的菜品？是征战骑士肌肉紧嫩的后腿，残缺者坚硬脆口的脊椎骨，不死村民软糯多汁的眼球，还是...？  
——是攀生在洛斯里克墙垣的绿蔓上结出的紫色浆果。  
...他还记得？  
初见在火焰还算雄旺的末夏，洛斯里克城的墙根旁，书库修行回返的青年魔法师为矮个的白教学徒摘下了几颗解渴垫腹的莓果。  
艾尔德利奇本人都快忘了那天的自己是何种相貌。成为不死人后会淡却生前的记忆，但他对那个健壮高大的青年还印象深刻。当时的沙力万还未曾做过什么丧尽天良的坏事，刚从绘画世界走出来的他，兴许还有些作为普通修学人士的热心与善良。黑皮肤黑头发的娇瘦少年骗他说自己饿了多日，接过那把熟透的浆果便颗颗大啖，不撕皮也不去核，确实不需要演技也能装得像个饥民。涉世未深的两位还披着罕见的懵懂和单纯，将彼此的姓名夹在道谢与告别之间。他们分道扬镳的刹那，有善与德的光晕渐渐暗淡在傍晚的余晖里。  
谁也没有想到，彼此最终的交叉点是成为了彻头彻尾的恶人的如今。  
正似是这一袋又甜又饱满的紫色果子啊，曾经嘴馋却虔诚信教的小矮人狼吞虎咽甘之如饴，现在不成人形的怪物将它们执于齿间却味如嚼蜡弃之可惜。艾尔德利奇用胳膊拭去嘴角的汁水，他追想自己是从什么时候颠覆了美与丑的界定，过贬自然的礼赠不如丧犬的内脏尤有浑然的鲜咸与香腥？  
模糊的记忆里，轻摇圣铃的小伙还曾傻瓜似的夸赞日光艳丽，同习奇迹的伙伴无奈地擦干他鼻尖上的果浆，低头翻阅起卡利姆的圣经。..啊呀，多么遗憾，若不是白教圣职主教的名额有限，他也不会在墓地的悬崖边，将传令枪刺进那人毫无防备的后背呢..  
由此看来，沙力万是真的有趣，是势均力敌的盟友，亦是贪夺己利的对手。比起愚蠢的慈悲和盲目的信赖，艾尔德利奇偏好的是双方在狡猾的诡计里夹缝求生。  
也对啊，这才是沙力万。连敷衍的道歉都伪装成肉麻的浪漫，其深处也不乏掺了更多诱人沾瘾的罂粟吧。  
艾尔德利奇拿起另一袋食粮，他开始猜测这会是什么。是白教祭祀时的红酒和面包？是苦差修炼时猎杀炙烤的野鹿？难道说...？  
——是在神秘而古老的罪业都城里盘踞的石像鬼肉质细软的翅根。  
这当然是件改变了人生与信仰的大事。也亏得沙力万还能想得起来。那奉教堂之命带领圣徒和学者调查不灭火焰的佝偻老人，会在遇袭逃亡之际碰上从监牢越狱而出的学院密探。  
“啊..大个子，我记得你。”  
“哦，真巧。但..你是谁来着？—”  
谈话间隙，炉鼎中灼眼的巨焰爆裂出滋啦作响的火花，螺旋袭来的焰芯拖着长长的烟尾，把他们藏身的石碑炸成齑灰。  
不扯这些有的没的，保命要紧。  
揪起矮人宽敞的教袍，沙力万拖着他像拖着一箱没用的废品一样飞速狂奔，身后的翅膀拼命振打，却在骎急逆行的气流里徒增阻遏，相比起石像鬼硬而有力的石翼，单薄的树枝和鸦羽在这里确实派不上什么用场。  
凹凸不平的路面颠簸，艾尔德利奇被晃荡得头晕。按理说沙力万应该丢下他以诱敌，免得给自己添些累赘。可直觉告诉他，这看似慈祥和蔼的糟老头子别有一番用途。硬说缘由，怕不是那对狐狸似转得精快的眼珠子出卖了他奸诈阴险的内心。  
“想点办法。”  
“别晃了，在想呢。”  
疯癫的居民连敦厚的明主都不持信任，外地访问的使者也定逃不过他们枪棍咒法一阵乱杀。护城的石像鬼用火墙封锁归连接监狱的石桥，他们驻足塔般回旋的都城边缘，再往前就是万劫不复的悬崖之渊。  
艾尔德利奇抬头望见沙力万，瞧他侧身环视又回首下瞰，倒是慌得很。  
看起来他很怕死啊。老人偷笑。  
作为白教的信徒，艾尔德利奇受过其禁术的洗礼，去往遥远的神龛朝圣，从而获得了不死的身份。要说寻求永生的意义是什么？艾尔德利奇会开玩笑似得跟追随的徒弟们说是为了尝尽世间的美味，但真相源于深海潮汐卷浪拍岸的幻影，新世的新主为他诉说晦涩难懂的文字，梦醒后的他却能一字不差地翻译于心。  
火的时代就要终结啦。  
艾尔德利奇打赌沙力万也不会是墨守成规的乖孩子，毕竟他腰间挂着的那些珠宝，可不是龙学院的贵族魔法师们写进探索任务里必需获取的秘书卷轴。  
不过呢，艾尔德利奇最欣赏的，是他顺些金玉也不忘拖走那把看似笨重的武器。进行镀火仪式的专用特大剑，他到底是运气好还是懂得多，这已经不重要了。  
身后追击的暴民碎步声越来越近，艾尔德利奇扯扯年轻树人的袖口，让他露身于盆火的灼光里，将剑身附以不灭之焰，趁着腿还没发软发麻，对着挡路的杂鱼们莽过去吧，当然，别忘了拐紧自己肘窝里的老骨头。  
沙力万是不可能不去怀疑这种把死生当玩笑的脑瘫提议，只是身处存亡的节骨眼，铤而走险也好，背水一战也罢，就算作是死马当活马医吧，信这一次，也承诺这一次，逃得出去再说吧。  
艾尔德利奇啃咬着软嫩的翅根肉，也不忘磨碎翅缘那些脆薄的肉骨。回想起那场惊心动魄的冒险他不禁感慨，难得由衷地感到欣慰。那时候，从相貌上看他是长者，沙力万是长不大的小伙子。艾尔德利奇枯瘦黝黑的脑袋缩在兜帽和领子里，就听见噼里啪啦的火星子迸射出响，方才还兴致高昂的居民们惨叫连连，焚烧的躯干发出诱人的烤肉香。  
沙力万擦擦额头浸出的水珠，稍不留神就感觉左手空空荡荡。乍一看是驼背的小老头屁颠屁颠地跑去满地的碎尸堆里，扒拉他们脏兮兮的衣服呢...  
不。不对。他在对着焦糊的烂肉大快朵颐。  
“抱歉，这吓到你了吗，小伙子？”  
“还好。你收集灵魂的方式有些古怪，但我还是说声谢谢你吧。”  
“那你得还个人情，这石像鬼的翅根最好吃，不如在走之前多杀几只落单的给我带回去。”  
艾尔德利奇不傻，要是说他在年轻时欠过对方一次摘果子的人情，那他可就没法子抱得这么多零食当作回教堂受罚禁闭的存粮了。转念再想，调查罪火的事情也算完成的妥当，书籍和卷轴上说得没偏没差，仪式大剑确有超凡的力量。但他是绝对不会禀报说，他业已亲眼目睹过这把大剑的绝妙之用，在某个叛逆作歹的小盗贼手里完美演绎过。  
世间有传闻，对着想要征讨他们的余灰说是罪业之火侵蚀了他们的本心。其实不然，从伊鲁席尔地下监牢和狱卒们捉迷藏，到冷咧谷针叶林左拐右绕的狼狈穿行，几日跋涉才见霜雪融化在不死聚落的村脚。一路上，他们交流了许多。虽然真相和详情都大有保留，但双方并不讳于直抒对传火枷锁的疑惑。同道中人总有说不完的话题，更何况是闲聊几句就发现对方也是和自己差不了多少的瘾君子？与其说是共睹过的热焰点燃了他们为非的罪根，倒不如说是同源的花火助燃了彼此野望的恶种。  
——他们互为对方的罪业之火。  
如果下次再碰到那位灭火派的灰烬小子，艾尔德利奇想这样给他更正一下往昔的旧事。不过这个一心只想着和防火女安度余生的哑巴也不会对此有多大兴趣就是...  
艾尔德利奇吮舔尽指上残留的肉末，空囊内的泥脂舒缩蠕动，像巨型的胃袋，不见幽门也不见底。  
这种形式化的东西是不可能让他吃饱的，不过也不可否认，进食让他的心情舒畅多了。  
但是啊..如果说沙力万还记得这些往事，那岂不是他们又多了一个可以争论彼时到底是谁救了谁的话题？  
哎，算了，与其在以前的琐事里自找罪受，不如享受当下，想想下一餐会是什么。  
..啊...按照这样的时间线来推断的话..  
隔着布袋，艾尔德利奇隐约看得出内容物扭缠盘旋的轮廓。  
那就只可能是..一定是..也确确实实是..  
——鳞光斑驳、挣扎吐信的垂死幼蛇。  
他何必要重现得那么相像..  
艾尔德利奇抚上金盔遮蔽的半脸，回想一个没有光的午后。那日，窗封得很死，帷幕也拉得严实，肇事者用后背抵住房门，被献祭的神却没有发出他想听的声音。洁白的披风沾了血迹，轻柔的纱帐晕染点点赤印。行刑的过程丑陋而残忍，艾尔德利奇绞碎葛温德林膝下的群蛇，用胃酸、胰液和胆汁记下他的味道。  
神明的味道也着实像蛇一般。韧、凉、腥淡夹着微苦。那孩子的一生也是如此，他孤自消化寂寞，担负职责，却最终没有盼来他的太阳，更是葬送了世纪坚守的圣洁与清傲，任破碎的枯骨埋进烂臭腐败的泥沼。  
葛温德林。除了身为神祇以外，似乎与他腹中的学徒同伴们并无区别。轻信、谦卑、心思敏感，也同样偏执、顽固、甘于奉献，他是被圣典所刻写的一切美德的化身，是圣歌所吟诵的神的儿女。  
沙力万却爱过他，不为那与之丑恶相颠倒的品质，只为那阴郁淡漠，皎洁如月的面容。  
被沙力万所爱是痛苦的。他的爱没有付出，只是觊觎。是肉欲，是占有。他又何曾不是贪婪的蛇，权衡利弊的结果皆为利己，还强求对方卸下孤傲与坚守，将贞烈的信仰赤裸，全然诚服。  
艾尔德利奇倒也希望他能以溶解的泥躯为旧神筑起简陋的冢，不是因为嫉妒已成半身的木偶在他对沙力万剥取的领地中占有一席，反而是他觉得可悲，偶发怜悯，就似是曾经教堂执行不死人的安葬，让受束缚者的痛苦和执念归于宁静，而不再曝尸荒野，任由加害者行歹造孽。  
幼蛇已经死去，艾尔德利奇尚未启齿。从指缝间垂挂着的首和尾，尽数是凄凉与悲哀。  
在那之前啊，沙力万说错了。他还真的有为葛温德林想过，尤其是在梦里见到他的时候，他怕极了他的冷笑。  
他怕他在笑沙力万不曾爱过他？也错了。他发现，他真正害怕的东西不是什么俗气的恩怨情长，他怕的是幻象轻扬的嘴角，无声无息而接连不断地，在耳畔低诉着对他们的谩骂与斥责。那是正直在审判罪孽，是道德在惩罚淫邪，是世人也是逝人对凶手对杀人犯长命百岁的羞辱和讥讽。  
可这又能怎样呢？就连灰烬都选择了灭火，就连灰烬也为所珍重的女孩抛却了使命，亦正亦邪，亦善亦恶，定义者是谁不重要，活下来过得洒脱过得自在的才是大赢家。  
他们一个是毒蝮，一个是巨蟒。一个啮杀斑鳞灿烂的幼蛇，一个吞噬须爪未成的雏龙。绝佳的配合，完美的共犯，他们为了活命，为了自己，为了权欲，为了食欲。而在实现诡计等候来日之时，他们又各自暴露贪得无厌的本性，权欲之上再加以往昔不得的肉欲，食欲之余可否再夺些生所未有的情欲？  
释怀了吧？终于猜透了啊。  
既然已经做了一个烂人，那就好好地腐败下去得了。他们之间不可用“爱”这个极蠢极俗的侮辱性词汇，永远的利益伙伴，要抢要争的，即是惯性依赖和对征服欲和占有欲的满足。  
艾尔德利奇把绞绕成团的幼蛇塞进腹肋几近愈合的伤孔，滚动的泥质很快就它们溶解，化作几根新的蛇骨。  
反思反思之前意味不明的歇斯底里，艾尔德利奇绕起头发，不情不愿也还是承认了这次是他太幼稚。沙力万用精心准备的食材告诉他，老朋友一直还记得他，无论是骗吃骗喝的小矮人，面善心恶的糟老头，肉脂成泥的溺水猪，还是融魂神明的吞噬者，他始终是艾尔德利奇，是想找也找不到替代的，内心呕臭的流体垃圾。  
真好啊，贱货就是般配。艾尔德利奇笑笑，将就将就，凑合凑合，和他这样过着也挺好。  
还剩最后一袋贡品，艾尔德利奇提起袋子就感觉轻得不像话，轻轻晃抖还有丁零当啷的碰撞声。  
哦，是教宗戒指。  
果然啊，这家伙想搞低劣的挽回套路，只可惜对方不是那么容易就泪流满面的小姑娘，艾尔德利奇只会嫌弃他居然会用不能吃的玩意作抵赖。  
“沙力万，你在门口吧？”  
艾尔德利奇摇摇袋中的两枚戒指，像是用餐完毕后招呼仆从过来收拾的传呼铃。  
“作为幽邃圣者的守护人，得随时留侯待您召唤服务啊？”  
穿进雾门，沙力万还挂着那件凌乱不堪的袍衫，只不过他这次没把大剑背过来，假心假意表现得额外忠诚。  
“别演了，坦诚相见吧。”  
“原谅我了？”  
“你觉得呢？”艾尔德利奇俯身游向前方，一勾教宗的后颈，侧首把嘴唇凑近他面部的树藤，“要吃完最后一餐才能原谅。”  
等的就是这句话。  
胡乱撕扯下身上的破布，残留的珠宝也任它们滑到泥里。衣服坏了可以喊火焰魔女再织再补，玉石刮坏了可以去罪都再挑再捡，和老朋友做爱虽也不是什么稀罕事，但性欲难耐，可不能把自己给憋坏。  
“太心急了，教宗大人。”  
拉拽扑伸过来的手臂，艾尔德利奇半推半就，他看沙力万用一只大手强硬地把他纤瘦的胳膊扣住，另一只手开始不安分地摸他上身的腰髂和肋骨。  
遮胸的斗篷被揉起一半，透薄的纱紧勒贫瘠的乳。相比佩戴化生戒指幻显出的体态丰腴，沙力万觉得专属在艾尔德利奇身上的形状亦有魅力，让他不由自主地想起贪吃偷懒的白教小男孩，沙力万第一次见到他的时候，就觉得他像发育不良的褐肤民女。  
艾尔德利奇听见缠绕的树蔓内传来阵阵鼻息，自己也惺惺作态地轻喘几声，修长的胳膊摸索向沙力万的腿根，把半勃起的性器握在指尖。  
“舒服吗？”  
细长的指甲勾起马眼处溢流的透明前夜，艾尔德利奇摩挲几下他根茎侧缘绷起的浅纹，用手帮他推推摇摇会比用嘴和肉穴挤出货还快，这是积累来的经验，这么说着还有些自豪，他懂他里里外外，尤其那丝通往极乐的弦，就掌握在他的手里。  
沙力万迎着对方撸动的频率，蹭拭他胸锁和颈颔的同时扭挪腰臀，蜻蜓点水般的轻触只会挑逗得发痒，他要他用些力气拽扯搓捏才能痛中寻乐，越粗暴越放荡的性爱最撩人心。也就艾尔德利奇这样连吃饭都不在乎形象的邋遢鬼，才会毫无矜持毫无顾虑得让他爽到树桠开花。什么纯洁无知的初恋处女啊？青梅竹马的好兄弟才是吃透自己性癖的骚婊子。  
酒池肉林、笙歌狂欢的两个烂货，离开了对方就不能高潮了。如果有人这样骂他们，他们在出手灭口之前还会暗夸一句谢谢。  
看起来是自己偷闲的几天让教宗大人委屈得太久了，口口声声雅称说是翘班罢工，也不过是歇歇身子不去当他的打炮杯罢了。纯肉体的交易也蛮不错，沙力万射了第一次，艾尔德利奇用手抹抹干净，开指在肉体下方软黏泥质上拨扩出椭圆的小口，蕴含树种的精液挂着白丝吞塞进去，用来饱腹的是无法成胚的死胎灵魂。  
双持大剑的半树人自然体力充沛，难听点就骂他欲求不满。泄过一次的阴茎不似方才硬胀却仍然坚挺，就像他和灰烬切磋的时候被弹反推倒在地上，又能若无其事地拍拍灰站起来给他个反杀一样。嗐，暂不提那个不可燃物，他可能也在和他的防火女谈情说爱呢；与此同时的洛斯里克内城或许也满是背德的酸臭味...总而言之他们现在做爱没什么羞耻的，要插就插进来吧。艾尔德利奇挑舌诉以水腻腻的唇语，沙力万一把搂紧他的时候斜穿进去，捅得过猛还牵拉起他结构诡异的肌丝，牵扯他身后的长尾痉挛一抖。  
实际上，不死人融成的烂肉和逝去神明的空壳根本就没什么快感可言了，但艾尔德利奇还是享受。沙力万身体的一部分在他的嘴里，也可以说是他拟态的阴道里，反正他也没有人形了，任他觉得自己是个什么东西都行吧。不过艾尔德利奇认为最好的诠释是他把他的根系伸进了肥沃的黑泥，就可叹滋润的不是他的身体，反倒是泥泞吮吸着粗茎的分泌物，把他的营养都榨取进了自己的胃里。  
“你..你不再喘喘？”  
“累的又不是我，我为什么要喘？”  
也是服了这种欠揍的语气。好在沙力万把手指伸到他润湿的唇内，指腹刮磨过利齿，艾尔德利奇却是听话地配合着用软舌裹舔其厚厚的茧。齿尖擦破些皮肉，贪食的怪物更是欣然嗦舐，想必当他用新生的树皮再次握住武器的时候，剑柄会沾些他口腔内腥锈的味道。  
两指轻挑，交叉环绕，作剪状夹住活动着的舌体，龟裂的秃甲滑擦在艾尔德利奇上颚的黏膜上，居然真的还有些绵绵的酥痒。艾尔德利奇的气道不在这里，但他觉得这种氛围下还是唔嗯几声比较好，含合啧咂的唾水声，连他自己作为一个男性都不敢说这不够色情。遗憾化作泥巴以后性别就仅是个摆设，融神的上身也没留下该有的器官。无所谓了，他现在整个人就是一个胃，仔细一数还可以说他有两个，反正能吃就是福分。  
总归也还是个男人，沙力万听到这种仿佛在渴求他索要他的哼吟后就更是来劲，他撤指挪拨开艾尔德利奇灰白的长发，还留着涎液的指粘附起枯软的发丝，几根交叠缠在一团，胡乱地被挂在耳后。下身是棒穴抽送拍打，上身却贴合得紧实，沙力万把脸靠在艾尔德利奇的嘴角旁，面部的木纹感受着对方肉舌的弹弹舔舔。半树人也并非没有五官，只是茂盛生长的枝条会给他塑造一张独特的假面，大概是遗传了鸦人父亲绒羽覆盖的颜容，却未能拥有尖长的喙。沙力万不能体验正常的舌吻，但能如此沐浴柔软带湿的抿舐，算是凡人体会不到的愉悦了，他因此更觉心爽意足。  
新塑的甬道很紧，像是初行房事的新娘含羞含惧，硬是不把身体放松下来，让名正言顺的进入都如强行实施的侵犯一般对兴奋的脑颅不停刺激。艾尔德利奇摸揉沙力万的后背，尖尖的指甲轻抠他凸起的翼缘，尚未撑起的翅膀会缩成深褐的鼓块，待他有意展开之时抽出细长密集的枝条，挂些零碎的鸦绒鸦羽，还粘附些幽邃力量浸蚀过的纱网凝丝。代表他血统与故乡的东西，如今也盖上了幽邃的章印，由此可见沙力万也成了艾尔德利奇的所有物——送餐的下人，按他给的定义称呼就很合适。  
“呼..教宗大人..服务可满意..？”艾尔德利奇伏在沙力万的颈旁，做作地撅起嘴角，故意嘟嚷得扭捏。一呼浅浅的热流穿过锁甲和兜帽，沙力万尽管专心肏干，这一下子调情又让他心神不宁，差点没忍住就放出去了。眼前这个荡妇不知道又要搞些什么名堂，最起码他不可能在这种时候煽泪，毕竟真要想让他萎让他难堪也太容易了，他也不是没上过几次当，难道这次还带预兆不成？他倒要看看艾尔德利奇还能玩出什么花样。  
“好到都可以考虑给小费了。”  
沙力万奋力挺胯，肏开褶皱的肉襞把穴道扩拉至深，艾尔德利奇褪至两肋的披肩散开了连接的金绳和铜缀，随着下身的活塞运动摇晃摆荡，搭绕双臂的黑绸也漂悬在泥泞之上。薪王还想说些什么突然又哽咽住，急忙扒紧了对方的脊背。沙力万发现他就该让他这副身体上上下下都颠簸起来，把他摇得晕晕呼呼的，争取给他烂糊似的脑浆乱揉在一起，将艾尔德利奇变成话都不会说的弱智，只给他肏就完事了——做他的性奴。多准确啊，还是他自己亲口说的呢。  
沙力万占了优势显得趾高气昂，他也不觉得作为一个风流倜傥、穿金戴玉的教宗，如今趴在盟友身上龙吟虎啸的样子猥琐至极。得亏他把镇守的信徒们都给切了，否则这种事情传出去影响不大好。虽然他也心知肚明，两个高层连契约都签到床上去了的八卦在下手之间已经说烂了。  
恣肆之人在身前晃荡，肥硕的尾在身后颤抖，艾尔德利奇被他弄得疼了。再怎么说那些泥肉都是他的身体成分，外扯内戳地过劲过火了照样痛得要死。就算此次是他阴阳怪气惹是生非，但这棵老树也不是多清白多无辜，真当自己有理从他这边领取想要就要的谢罪礼？是时候给他点苦头吃吃了。  
“那我..倒贴给你点怎么样？”  
滚涌身下的泥质，艾尔德利奇揪着还没完全昏厥过去的理智从尸骸里翻腾出一些难消化完的东西，比如巨人的牙齿，女妖的枯发，还有些细碎的蜥蜴结晶..柔软温热的内壁表面浮出硬质的鼓块和纠缠的丝团，瞬间就听洋洋自得的男人闷咯了一声，霎时就松懈下来，把珍藏的精华统统上交给了幽邃的使徒。  
黏稠浓白的液浆混于软烂污黑的泥躯，吞吞咽咽，愣是不让那根举行奉餐仪式的木杖退出他体内的雅堂。沙力万掐住艾尔德利奇上臂，先前还搂得紧紧的，这下又拼死了把他向后推。用完即嫌弃，连多余的分秒都不愿浪费驻留，多真实的教宗大人啊。正好，艾尔德利奇就喜欢他的坦直。这个自私的家伙，一点都不会把虚伪的怜爱宠溺流露在自顾自求乐寻欢的片刻，该粗俗该暴躁的时候就该做只野兽，性欲和快感成为他疯狂的左右眼，要持续进攻才能把愉悦和舒爽偷到心间。  
严谨多疑的阴谋家，也仅有在这种事上才会如此莽撞又冲动，随他的伙伴怎么逗他怎么玩他，基于安全性的保证，他吃瘪那么多次也愈是发掘到了新颖的感觉。毕竟艾尔德利奇对交媾并不敏感，若撇开白送给他的滋补液不谈，还是任他捉弄几下开开心比较好。说不定他心情好了，就会多给自己提供些新的服务。  
仿佛是吃完了糕点还要再多含一会儿留甘藏甜的叉勺，艾尔德利奇夹到满意了才舍得松开。深青色的阴茎沾缠污物，似乎是在温湿的体内睡得够长，碰到微凉的空气就又醒了。  
毫无疑问他们还能再做，沙力万到不怕疲惫，他揪住艾尔德利奇的下唇轻捏了一下，对方好像也没有表现出抗拒的样子。真不错，看来是几天修养给这位不爱运动的懒鬼恢复不少精力，又有可能是自己准备的菜品歪打正着催化了他的兴致。无论怎么说，这场持久战已经是预备好了。既然难得这么能打能挨，不如就趁此机会玩点大的。  
“要不要装作被我强暴？”  
“你早就想强暴葛温德林了吧？”  
“我想强暴那个骗果子吃的小矮个。”  
“那你怎么不早点动手？”艾尔德利奇噗嗤笑了，不仅仅是沙力万提到从前的他，更是他自己想到曾经蠢蠢的模样就觉得有些滑稽，“你应该当时就肏他，干翻他，最好是把他插到死。这样这个世界上就少了一个大恶人，少了一个吃神的怪物，也少了一个不去传火的薪王。”  
“那你就让我做一次惩恶扬善的英雄怎样？”  
“随便吧..”  
艾尔德利奇拉起黑金纱织的蕾丝斗篷，将形似誓约烛台的铜缀挪正在胸前，手背托一托散乱的头发，回归还算整洁的仪态，假装还没进行过之前的两次饮食。  
“嗯..初次见面，年轻的小魔法师..”双手背后，胸脯稍挺，额首微侧，艾尔德利奇当真做得像个腼腆害羞的男孩，心里确似有着什么不好意思开口直道的委托。  
“哟..”神游几秒的间歇，沙力万还在回忆当时的场景，思索着怎么开口会更有情趣，没想到对方就已经重振旗鼓，整装待发。既然是幽邃圣者艾尔德利奇大人，这么快就能进入状态也不奇怪，要凭一己之力腐败整个教堂的圣道，把一具摘不下来的套头人偶使得栩栩如生，肯定少不了他与生俱来的奸佞演技。这下子沙力万用不着纠结台词兴味就上来了，他也敷衍着把扯烂的教袍拽了几下，仪式感要有，但也没必要做多精致。  
“白教的小学徒是有求于我？可惜现在不行。”沙力万挑起对方的下巴，少年在忐忑中维持的笑意渐渐收起，微紫的唇瓣启开小细，慌张与恐惧搭配得当，老于世故的泥怪考虑什么都是如此周全，晕粉的脸颊也不忘带上几颗亮盈盈的汗珠，“你想品尝藤上的浆果，我倒更想教训一下某个到处压榨免费劳动力的小骗子。”  
我可去你的吧。  
艾尔德利奇差点就把心里话骂出来。不过他说的也是事实，更何况现在扮演强奸犯的是沙力万，至少在这个故事里，他才是该死的反派。  
这么想就舒畅多了，再陪他演吧。  
“不..请帮帮我..我是真的很饿—”  
“砰”地巨响，沙力万直接把艾尔德利奇嶙峋的半身瘦骨反折，扑倒在湿湿软软的泥尾上。艾尔德利奇有一种身为人形时腹肌被纵向撕拉后韧带断裂的感觉，又酸又痛。好在空壳的内部没有脊椎，否则他可能还会再做一次老迈不死人腰酸背痛、伤筋动骨的惊魂噩梦。  
“干！..干什么？放开我！唔—”  
可恶，他真的上头了，一只巨手闷捂在小巧的脸下，怕是忘记吞神的融泥有两个嘴可以说话了。但也无妨吧..如此情况下似乎是沙力万更入戏了些，艾尔德利奇还需要再加油忍耐一下对他过激行举的挑剔与不满啊..  
“欻啦”是蕾纱绽线的刺音，“哐啷”是吊坠碰撞的尖响，紧身透明的薄丝上衣被粗糙的大手撕剥成碎片，枯裂的掌心满是老茧和疮痂，在贫瘠包骨的胸肋上磨出红印。艾尔德利奇上半身被沙力万压着，下半身被上半身压着，像是街头表演杂耍的艺人  
把身体折叠以示自己的柔软。沙力万和他谈论过这样的闲事，当时他们一致认为这样的人肏起来会格外带劲。回到现在这副极具讽刺意味的画面里，艾尔德利奇挺无奈，心道沙力万也该在他身上体会到了吧。  
艾尔德利奇自觉奢贵别致的半身着装已经被弄得一团糟了，他甚至还没想起来手动给他再造个处子稍微浅一些嫩一点的小穴，对方就已经开始探指去抠戳他下身的污泥了。太快了，不愧是逼真的强暴，连他自己都在皮肉撕拉折扭的微痛感中体会到了某种意义上的绝望和无助。  
“衣..衣服..”可能是真的心疼起这身在重生后定制搭配好的裙衣，艾尔德利奇还寻索要再吟诉些什么，唾液浸湿的喉咙就已经帮他先发一声。  
“还在意你圣教的破衣服？也顾及一下你自己的处境吧。”沙力万乐在沉浸式体验的刺激中，强行用自己的两根粗指给他的下面挖出窄道。又窄又小，性器才插到一半就见底了，最后还得是艾尔德利奇用肉体去死命缠裹那根肉棒，硬是把甬道完全塑成了对方的形状。  
妈的。中技了。  
沙力万存心是想搞他心态，他上身下身自己与自己腻腻歪歪，背后的皮肤擦蹭尾部的骨刺，尾部的烂肉被叠加的重量挤扁，如果说进入初始火炉焚烧是人生的第一大痛苦，那么被沙力万强暴的痛苦绝对能排到第二。他火烧眉头之际狠狠地把指甲掐进沙力万的肩胛骨，对着那凸起翼根生拉硬扯。“噗欻”巨响传回音荡满宽阔的礼堂，沙力万竟肏他肏得展翅了。越是反抗越是能激起破坏欲，生吃活物的艾尔德利奇应该比他更懂，只可惜怕火的他已经被自己的怒火烧的神智不清，强力的反抗反倒让这家伙高潮了。  
是的，他这次特别快。但他还没停，搅着浓浆稠糊永动机似地对着他横冲直撞。这意味着他不只要射这一次，他可能还要在这个可怜小教徒的肉穴里再泄上个三四五次。真是热心真诚的乡下来客，顶着魔法实习生的假名号还要把故乡的特产一波又一波地贿赂出去。要当真是把对方给肏疯了，还能听他傻啦吧唧地跑去给大主教夸耀一下，他在旅途中偶遇见的，某位路见不平拔刀相助的四好青年。  
艾尔德利奇连吸收精液的力气都没有了，愣是放任甬道内被打成蛋泡的营养补剂一珠一露地飞溅出来，再注进去的涡流又受塞压，咕噜噜地像他身下的胶质一样黏挂着坠下去。单从数量而言这餐确实是饕餮盛宴，但要能轻松享受的代价却是比徒步爬下亚诺尔隆德的旋转楼梯还要让他抗拒。他甚至有一瞬间觉得自己很没用，先不谈薪王的身份是用巨大的灵魂食粮换来的，就论此间被沙力万全然压制的时刻，他一点挣扎的余地都没有。若对方趁现在下手把他杀了的话，他恐怕是连喘息尖叫都来不及喊出来了。  
“艾..艾尔德利奇大人—！”  
是什么声音？透过雾门口穿进来的，尖锐嘶哑的吼声，有些熟悉又显得不太自然。  
“深沉的幽邃之力有异常波动，吾等倍感忧虑，故而冒昧来访。斗胆试问，大人可否安然无恙？”  
操！这混帐东西把维持幽邃稳定的内核都捣烂了，搞得这群蠢驴笨猪一样的教众以为自己出了什么大事似的跑过来打探情报。他们肯定察觉到门口留着两把大剑，看守的近侍也没了踪影，各种最坏的想法会飘在他们的窟窿脑袋里，然后他们举起烛台闯进去，就会看到自己侍奉的大圣者被同盟的教宗按在地上肏成了一坨烂泥！  
门外嚷嚷的声音越来越大，沙力万像个没事人一样还在忙活着自己的事。艾尔德利奇发现这根本就不能算强暴了，他作为被侵犯者业已是无力的死人壳，任他把下体塞进去磨柱打桩，简直欺人太甚。  
“门口..救..”  
艾尔德利奇快哭了，经受肉体焚烧融化之苦他都没有哭过，没想到他第一次想哭居然是因为沙力万肏他肏到停不下来，他又急又气又无能为力，只得把手掐得更紧，把他的翼枝掐得弯折，手心里丢下一根又一根黑灰色的鸦羽。  
这次是艾尔德利奇没有考虑到沙力万已经考虑到他考虑不到的事情了。教宗大人的计划一向万无一失，小皮盾除外。按住平仰挺腰在自己身下呜咽着的，快被夹成纸片的骨架，沙力万腾一只手绕出游离的结晶碎片，浮动于涌动的激流内。唰地甩出去，便又是一个衣冠楚楚、仪表堂堂的教宗分身，后背坠着零碎的枝条羽翼，冲到门口钻过雾门就是一通大杀特杀。  
呸，还以为他会心平气和地去谈判一下呢，看来是连控制灵体的心思都省下来接着干了。艾尔德利奇浑浑噩噩也不忘在心里啐他一口。  
聚众的教徒都被清理干净了，艾尔德利奇寻思着他现在是真正的无依无靠了，沙力万到底是不是拿这次做爱当诡策，好让他时刻防备着的同盟老友兵败人残，半辈子瘫痪只能寄托他一个。  
心血来潮，奋勇激战的半树人也该累了，就算不累也该倦了，也该对快感产生麻木了吧。艾尔德利奇抽筋的身体还在痉挛，尾巴在不自觉地抽左甩右，他差点一个糊涂想麻烦沙力万把他杀了，灵魂重塑一下也节约了缝补衣服调养身心的时间。  
被沙力万所爱是痛苦的，被沙力万所铭记也是痛苦的。他真的只会自己考虑自己，恨不得让好的美的优秀的，都主动自觉地跑到自己手心里。他的虚荣心，他的占有欲，他高高在上的优越感，从丢下母亲离乡而去的那天起就扎根在他的幼翼里，随着岁月沉淀，越伸越长愈生愈旺，昨日才修剪过分叉的碎芽，翌日又茂盛出更多的细条。  
沙力万把最后一大剂量的腥白注射进艾尔德利奇的穴道里，他这次拔出去就没再填回去了，空留一口乱七八糟的黑井，里里外外沾满了反色的浓稠，和远在来日的幽邃渊流一样，从坏死的圆日内一汩一汩地流淌下来。  
“我有成功杀了你吗？”男人粗喘着，抱起蔫瘫在泥泞中的躯体，须臾间像是捧起了另外一个不复存在的神明。  
“我还活着。但他死了。”艾尔德利奇察觉到了对方在泄欲后的不应期内翻滚出来的悲伤，故意又像是慨叹般地喃语，“...他们都死了，现在只有吞噬神明的艾尔德利奇。”  
“现在只有两个罪大恶极的老不死。”  
“那这样你可满意吗？”  
“对方不会杀我，自己也还活着，更能爽快地去做享乐的事情，你觉得这算是好结局吗？”  
“对我们来说倒也是。”  
“对他们来说也是。”  
“哈，灰烬和王子，还有追债你珠宝钱的酒鬼巨人吗？”  
“不止。束缚神明的枷锁也断开了，至少死去的他们也不必再承受寂寞和背叛了。我觉得对他们来说也是种解脱。”  
“你的诡辩让我觉得你更自私了。”  
挣开沙力万轻牵胳膊的双手，艾尔德利奇翻身侧倒在泥池里，用手抚摸搓拭着散落的吊坠。沙力万接过替身捡回的衣物和金石，一边整装一边估算起事后的弥补要怎么处理比较妥当。  
“割弃些灵魂把他们复活吧，”艾尔德利奇封合起下腹的开口，蘸取外溢的一抹精滴揉在两指间，“你知道我不配备些仆从没有安全感，尤其是面对你这种惯犯。”  
“弃尸的灵魂可以吗？灰烬那小子多的去了，下次请他过来做客顺便多要些，”虽然艾尔德利奇的想法没错，但沙力万还是觉得有些不悦，“我的东西是特供给你的。”  
“恶心。”艾尔德利奇对他吐了个舌头，低头抿去指间的残留物，舔舔唇不禁苦笑，“舞姬忙工我新衣服的时候，我就暂且穿上他的礼袍吧。”  
“葛温德林？”  
“是啊，迁就你的心意，做个假好人。去和那个蠢蛋女孩子聊聊心事。”  
“她迟早有一天会发现真相的。”  
“那我就吃了她。”  
“不要脸的东西。”  
到底是谁不要脸还说不清呢，他们两个争来争去，只能是一个比一个烂，一个比一个没良心。  
说到底良心这种东西，也不过是人为规定。想有则有，不想有则无吧。  
破破烂烂的旧教堂里再无丰饶女神温和煦丽的暖耀，精疲力尽的两个罪人竟是相偎相依着度过月冷空寒的余夜。仔细看的话，疯魔般的教宗眼眸镶在凹槽内，在两人交叉的小指上反射出暗沉的哑晕。  
悠悠凤鸣牵荡起雪片轻舞，安睡的梦里似乎响起了柔美的歌谣：  
不论你欲往何方，伊鲁席尔永在月旁；  
不论你身在何处，伊鲁席尔仍是故乡。  
...  
..  
“兄长，此物便是您所说会唱歌的人偶吗？”  
“万分惭愧，没落的王城里不再能见什么生趣之物，若吾妹能从中寻些快乐，吾亦心感慰藉。”  
“兄长..”  
“吾在。”  
“..骑士样貌的银雕甚是精致，吟诵故乡的歌声亦是动听。只是...吾之军团再无骑士，日落之后也再无故乡...”  
“幽儿希卡，吾之爱妹，若末世终焉是苍茫黯淡的黑海，兄长不弃，将永远与你相伴。..故此承诺汝兄，不可再为逝者遗物恸哭啜泣可好？”  
“..若兄长有意..若兄长能常来相望的话...  
——吾愿示您以如旧日温暖之笑颜。”  
...

**Author's Note:**

> 是个人理解魂学、沙奇过去臆想，私心结局认同的混合产物（x）  
> →其实更多我是想看他们夫妻吵架，动用挽回秘籍，做爱做爱再做爱（√）
> 
> 我的twi：@1127Argentum  
> 我的企鹅：805882794  
> 我的Lof：https://tankaoagui.lofter.com/  
> 欢迎交流）。  
> Sulyrich lovers DM me plz Orz  
> 沙利奇同好火速扩我，可吃逆！！！！


End file.
